Acceptance
by TheFluidThespian
Summary: Logan tells his family a secret he's been holding for a while, and he's surprised at how they handled it. Though now that they've accepted his identity with welcoming kindness, it doesn't get any easier as he still continues to deal with endless moments of frustration, fear, and confusion. [Featuring a Trans!Logan (FtM)]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Back with another story, once again diving back into the LGBTQ side of things. Which I really love writing about and I especially like bringing this kind of stuff into a fandoms like this lol But I also wanted to write something to try to get a little bit of motivation when I write next time. So yeah... Without further ado. Enjoy :33**

 **Update: I'm making some adjustments to the story. Maybe I might redo all of it (or just some of the chapters) of it. I'll let you guys know sooner or later.**

* * *

He was comfortable with who he was for the moment. Or at least with who he identified as. To his father and brother, he was just a tomboy with a feminine name. To his teachers and friends, they knew him as "Logan". He was just another queer student like very few in his school, and most everyone would try to be supportive of it. His teachers would once in a while make the mistake of using the wrong pronouns and other students would only talk to him about what was in his pants and why he'd even want a dick. Logan knew that some of those kids were just confused, and he also knew that some of them were just a bunch of jackasses trying to get into his business. But whenever they did ask about "the surgery", somewhere inside, Logan could feel his internal organs drop.

Yes. It's something he thought about. Yes. When he's ready for it, he'd get it. The only issue: Acceptance. Although while his friends had accepted him for this decision, the answer from his family was something he feared the most. Logan had a somewhat of a small family. All he had was a dad,Elias, who'd be in and out of the house very often since he's always called in to fight the dangers outside of their country. Then there was his brother, David, who had been following his father's footsteps since the death of their mother. It was very obvious Logan was the black sheep in the family of three, yet somehow they still managed to let him into their heart despite the big difference. But would he still be in their hearts even if he told them about who he wanted to be? Would he still be loved by the only people he called his family?

Or would he completely be kicked out from their comfort?

Would he be treated like an animal?

The thought of being disowned brought weak tears to Logan's eyes, and if he doesn't tell them? Well, in his honesty, he suppose it'd be better than being kicked out of the house. But it only meant he'd resume his daily routine like it was. Not only would he have to keep wrapping those itchy bandages around his chest, but he'd have to suppress the truth, which would only create an extra weight to carry on his shoulders.

Logan inhaled, not really getting enough air into his lungs. It felt as if he were in a different world as he was deep in thought, and when his brain was left with nothing to think about, he was left to look around as the warm evening air blew against his arms and face. Where he was sitting right now wasn't too deep in the woods, but the spot he was in has always been reserved for him, David, and their dad. They'd always come here since they were little, and they'd tell each other ghost stories until they grew weary. The shadows of the trees loomed over him, the faint sound of leaves dancing on the ground. Followed by that, a small buzzing came from his pocket.

Logan reached in and pulled out his cellphone, and the first message he saw was from Elias which read-

" _Can you come back now? I need to talk to you."_

* * *

"Dad!" Logan called out, "Are you there?"

"Up here...!" The reply came from upstairs from the master bedroom.

The blonde walked up the steps, a small hint of anxiety rising in his stomach. He'd somehow managed to keep it together until he saw his father in his room, a book in his hand and when he saw the teen standing at the door, he removed his reading glasses and shut the book, "Everything okay?"

"Mm, yeah," Logan replied, "So what's up?"

Elias stood up, patting his hand down on the bed to make Logan sit down. He obeyed, watching as his father went into the closet and came back with a roll of ace bandages. "David said he saw this fall out of your backpack when you passed by each other today," Elias began, "You wanna tell me why you were carrying it around?"

Logan bit his lip, remaining silent as his eyes wandered to the floor, murmuring so quietly that even he couldn't make out what he was saying, "I was just... Holding onto them."

"For what? Are you hurt?"

"No. Not at all."

Elias stayed silent for a moment, and then he pressed on, "Okay, so you're holding onto them for what?"

"Our school nurse said she needed some of them?" As the words left his mouth, both knew that was a complete bullshit lie.

"Okay, how about we try that again without lying."

Logan sighed, beginning to think he should mouth off to avoid the conversation, "Why do you care?"

"I'm not mad, sweetheart. I'm only asking a simple question, and I don't see any reason why you should be giving me attitude right now."

The blonde couldn't think of any reason either, so he dropped the act, clasping his hands together like he was about to say a prayer before letting out another heavy exhale. Logan closed his eyes to block the tears as a mix of feelings raged internally. Not only did he think he'd be coming out of the closet today, but he was scared of what happened when he did. Part of him told him to keep lying, though another part of him told him to come clean with the simple truth. But it really wasn't that simple, and Logan made it clear as he began in a firm tone of voice, trying to hold back from revealing any emotion, "Dad... I don't know how big of a deal this is to you, but for me it's pretty hard to admit why I have them."

Elias had an unreadable look in his eyes, but he nodded, "Okay. What is it you're not telling me then?"

Logan opened his eyes, unintentionally letting a tear fall from his right eye, swallowing before admitting, "I use them to bind my chest so it can look flat. I don't know if you've noticed, or maybe you have but didn't want to say anything..."

His words drifted off, slightly taken back by that same unreadable look on his father's face. But Logan knew that Elias was starting to understand what he was getting at. However, he was still silent, and Logan spoke again, this time standing up so he could look him in the eye as he told him this, "And long story short..." His eyes were now dripping with fearful tears that he couldn't hide anymore, "I'm trans..."

 _There. I said it._ Logan tried reading his father's face, searching for some sort of emotion. But he got nothing. It felt like forever until Elias finally gave a response, starting with a slow nod, as if he were still trying to process what came out of Logan's mouth. Then, Elias spoke, saying nothing that the adolescent had imagined.

"Okay... That's okay."

Logan blinked, almost whispering, "What?"

Elias chuckled softly, "I said that's okay. I'll probably go against the way you're binding, but... Thank you for telling me."

The fear he felt previously melted into overwhelming relief that he still couldn't help but let his tears fall. This time, he covered his face so Elias wouldn't see the emotional mess he melted into. It was nothing new to the old man though. He's seen his child cry so many times he lost count, but he smiled because even he knew that those tears weren't tears of pain. Gently, he wrapped his arms around his son to give him a little bit of comfort.

"I thought you'd..." Logan wept, "I thought you weren't gonna love me anymore..."

"Shh..." Elias replied, "What would ever give you that idea?"

"I don't know, I just..." Logan broke down into silent sobs, forgetting what he was going to say.

"You know I'll love you no matter what."

After giving him a minute to let out his emotions, Elias broke away, looking at him with a small smile, "Alright. So, next big question: How do you want me to support you with this?"

Logan, still choked up on his tears, spoke with a broken voice, "Um... Well, I'd like to go by male pronouns, if that's nothing difficult for you."

"Okay. You have a name you want to go by?"

"Um, yeah... It's 'Logan'."

"'Logan'?"

"Mm-hmm."

Elias gave the teen a pat on the shoulder, "Logan Walker it is then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! So, I didn't expect that I'd add more to this, but I got shot up with motivation to continue this story! Thanks to the peeps that reviewed this. I don't intend to make this story long (Probably as long as** ** _I'm Not Like Everyone Else_** **but I don't know yet lol), but I hope that you'll like where I take it :33**

 **(Sidenotes: This story will also contain a little bit of misgendering)**

* * *

Logan somehow felt as if he were lightweight all of sudden, like the heavy weight on his shoulders suddenly just fell off, and he didn't have to worry about it anymore. It felt nice. He felt like he could breathe a little easier. Or maybe that was because he wasn't wearing the ace bandage around his chest for the moment. After the talk with Elias, he wasn't allowed to bind anymore. It'd be a hard habit to let go of, but for now he just let his body breathe after putting it through so much stress. Though it was a little hard to relax.

All Logan could feel right now was pure joy. He was just happy. Happy that his father took it so well. Happy that the first thing he didn't ask was if he wanted the surgery. To contain himself from jumping off the walls, Logan laid on his bed, hiding his smile behind the pillow he hugged so close to him. But another thing he felt was the faint pain in his ribs and chest. It was something he had for a while, but to reduce it he only took pain relievers. But it was hitting him hard this time. It could've been the consequences of wearing those damn bandages nonstop.

Logan sat up painfully when he heard a knock on his door, "Yep?"

Coming in was David, smiling a little as he came in to sit on the edge of his brother's bed, "Hey. Dad told me the big news."

The blonde smiled, his cheeks turning red as well. David continued, "So... Does that mean I call you my brother now?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"I just thought I'd make sure."

Logan tilted his head, "Is there anything else you want to know about?"

"Um..." The older brother inhaled, but he only ended up shrugging, "No. Not really, I mean... I'm just so damn happy for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. And you know, when I was probably two years old, I can remember telling mom and dad that I wanted a little brother."

"Plot twist."

The siblings laughed before they pulled each other into a tight hug, David ruffling up Logan's long and messy hair. When they pulled away, the younger brother let out a sigh, "I wonder what mom would think of it... If she was still alive."

David pursed his lips, "Well... I don't really know. But if I had to guess, I think she'd be happy for you. Probably a little confused, but no matter what you'll still be her dau- son. Sorry."

"It's fine. I know it's something for you guys to adjust to. But are you sure you don't have anything to add?"

"Mm, no." David stood up, "But I'll see you in the morning, baby brother."

Logan laughed, enjoying how everyone was starting to warm up to his new identity.

* * *

 _(_ _One Week Later_ _)_

Logan sat hunched over, his arms resting on his legs as he tapped the heel of his foot anxiously against the ground. In and out, doctors called out their patients in the waiting room, and it'd fill him with relief to hear that he wasn't up next. Elias gave him a few pats on his back, "Sit up straight." Logan nodded and let out a heavy sigh.

This doctor's appointment was not only a check up with Logan's health, but it after it was revealed to Elias that he was binding, he only wanted to make sure that his son's lungs, ribs, or even his spine didn't have any serious damage.

"Leanne Walker!" The next nurse called out.

Logan couldn't help but cringe a little at his birth name. In fact, he almost forgot that was the name he went by before. But he rose from his chair, giving Elias a reassuring smile before heading in with the nurse into a small room. From there, she started taking Logan's measurements such as his weight, height, age, birthday, etc.

Soon after, he was told to wait, where the boring part of the appointment began. It was dull to wait for the actual doctor, and she sure took her time making Logan wait impatiently. Though after what felt like thirty minutes or more, coming into the room was a woman in a white doctor jacket, who went by Dr. Madison. _Finally_.

"Hey, Leanne," She began, "How're you today?"

"Uh, I-I'm good," Logan almost stammered.

"Good to hear. Shall we get started?"

From there, the whole normal check up procedure began. He was asked about how many hours of sleep he got each night, the last time he had his period, or if he'd been taking any medication over the past year. Every question had a positive answer, and his blood pressure, eye sight, and reflexes seemed to be normal. "Alright, so last week your dad called me and said that you were binding your chest?" Dr. Madison began, setting her clipboard off to the side.

"Er, yeah…"

"Can you tell me when you started?"

"Like… A few months ago?"

"Few months ago? Are you by any chance wearing them now?"

"No, he told me to stop when he found out."

"Well that's good. Um, have you by any chance read the kind of effects it has?"

Logan shook his head.

"Well it can lead up to having serious problems with your lungs, ribs, or even your spine. Have you had trouble breathing lately?"

"No."

"Any sort of bruising?"

"A little, but it's not bad." Logan knew she was just doing her job, but he found it weird and unsettling just when she asked them anyway.

"May I have a look at them?"

The teen felt a feeling of heavy discomfort, but reluctantly agreed. He raised his shirt just below his breasts, revealing a scatter of fading purple spots along his ribs. He looked away as Dr. Madison examined the bruises, "Okay, they're not too bad. But I would want to take a few x-rays just so we can make sure."

The blond resisted himself from rolling his eyes. _This is taking longer than I thought..._ Once again, Logan was dragged into another room, where he told to change into a robe and lay flat on a table where the x-ray machine took shots of his rib cage. For a while, it was awkward, mostly because of the silence. Logan tried his best not to stare at his doctor or move a muscle or do anything that would some how mess up the x-ray scanning. But just within several minutes or less, it was finally over. "Okay, if it's alright with you, I'd like to bring your dad in so we can just go over the results?" The doc said with a smile.

"Are they bad?" Logan murmured.

"That's what we'll talk about soon enough."

"O-Oh..." _Just tell me if there's something bad or not. Geez._

Logan went back out into the waiting room, feeling rather strange considering he was still in a robe. Elias looked up from the magazine he was reading and chuckled a little, "What on earth are you wearing?"

"Something they told me to wear," Logan only shrugged, "But they've got something to show you."

Elias nodded, standing up and following his son into the room where they took his x-rays. He shook hands with Dr. Madison as she began to explain Logan's health before moving onto the news with his ribs, "Fortunately, there seems to be no sign of any damage. Her ribs are a little bruised, but other than that she seems to be in perfect condition."

Elias noted how Logan frowned a bit (And he pretty much knew why), but before he could say anything, Dr. Madison turned to address his son, "Um, Leanne, I forgot to ask, but why did you bind?"

Logan looked like a deer in headlights for a moment, "Uh..." When his eyes met his fathers, a reassuring twinkle in his eyes forced him to relax just a little.

"I um... I just wanted to have a flatter chest..."

"For any reason in particular?"

"So I could..." He paused, shrinking away and turning red from embarrassment.

"It's okay, kiddo," Elias reassured once more, "We're not here to judge."

Logan finally made the long story short, "I feel better if I identify as a guy." The anxiety dispersed just a little, and Elias gave him a nod while mouthing, "Good job."

But rather than getting the same reaction they thought they'd see, Dr. Madison, instead spoke slowly, "Oh. So, she feels better off if she'd be... Recognized as a guy?"

"Yes," Elias answered, "If that's what makes _him_ feel comfortable, then I'll do whatever I can so he knows he's supported."

The doctor swallowed and nodded, forcing herself to keep her friendly smile on her lips. She was obviously unsettled by all of this.

"If you want us to leave, I understand," Logan began, "We'll find someone else who isn't transphobic."

* * *

 **I'll try to add more updates when I can. Things are getting pretty busy in the life of me, but I'm glad some of you folks actually wanted to me to extend this :33**


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks passed like they were a couple seconds, which meant there was only a month of school left. Fortunately, today there wasn't really anything big planned, which gave Elias an opportunity to schedule a hair cut appointment for Logan. Though he has David drive him over instead while he did his own research at home. He was looking for doctors that were a little more accepting of people with different genders, as well as looking up the process most trans folks choose to go through.

As that was happening, David waited patiently as his brother said goodbye to the long ponytail he used to own, toying around the credit card in his pocket, something Elias gave to him before they left. To pass time, he texted his friends about his absence, and he's even read a few articles about transgender citizens. He couldn't imagine the struggles they'd go through, and it came to him as a surprise to see the statistics of how those people have attempted a successful suicide because of the treatment they'd receive. _They're still human beings for fucks sake._ Those thoughts led back to Logan. Does he feel supported? Their school for the most part was pretty accepting. Then again, there are the jackasses who get on everyone's nerves. But for all he knew, he certainly didn't want Logan to join those statistics.

"David! David! Look at this!"

The older brother tore his gaze away from his phone and looked up, completely surprised at how short Logan's hair was now. It was styled into a pixie cut, but still remained a little shaggy.

"Wow, that cut fits you pretty well," He laughed.

"It's awesome! And I love it! You think dad will have a heart attack when he sees how short I went?!"

"I hope not."

He squealed, "Ah! I just-..."

"You're happy?"

"Yes! It makes me feel... Feel like...?"

"Yourself?"

Logan paused, staring at David with the same exciting smile on his face, "Yes."

* * *

Logan couldn't go for a whole day without smiling, he couldn't stop looking at himself whenever he passed by a window. He had to admit, he's never liked himself this much before. It was almost as if his self-esteem blew through the rooftops. Some kids he rarely talked to even acknowledged his new look. In fact, he was so focused on his confidence the entire day that the hours of school felt as if he'd just finished the first hour of class.

Soon another class would pass by, the last one for the day as a matter of fact. It was Algebra, and Logan had finished his homework and for the remainder he drew small and creepy sketches. Just as he was about to scribble in another one, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around, slightly annoyed when the classmate behind him had a note to pass. What made it more irritating was that Logan already knew who the note was addressed to. Dylan Kennie was always one to get under Logan's skin. But since everyone's been calling him by his preferred name, this prick figured he'd dig a little deeper either just to know Logan's personal information or just to annoy the hell out of him.

When he grabbed hold of the note, the blonde immediately crumpled it up without a care in the world. "Dude, what the hell?" Dylan sounded as if he was even more annoyed, and Logan only looked back, "I'm not answering any other stupid questions."

"It wasn't a question!" He said, "Not about queery shit at least."

"Uh-huh, sure. You asked about the bathrooms I use, the surgery, sexuality. Must I say more?"

"I was only gonna ask if you're a dude, why do you wear makeup?"

Logan rolled his eyes, turning back around, "Does it matter?"

"Bro. Guys don't wear makeup."

"Why?"

"Th-They just don't. You're pretty much a 'fag' if you keep on wearing it."

Logan only laughed. Not only because that was a word Dylan overused a lot, but also wanted to make it sound as if he didn't care what this jackass. In reality, it'd feel as if someone burned that word right onto his chest. It hurt. But from what he learned from Elias and David, they rarely expressed any sort of negative emotion. No puppy-dog eyes. No tears. No other sort of wimpy behavior. Dylan added no other comment, and at the right moment the bell final rang. Logan's mood dropped as that word ached in his head. Until he got to the lobby where David was waiting, he forced himself to smile.

"Hey," Logan brought his brother's attention out of his phone.

David blinked, looking at his younger sibling before chuckling, "Oh geez. I didn't know it was you at first."

"Haha," From the sound of the blonde's laughter, David could sense Logan's uneasiness.

"Everything okay?"

"Um yeah. I'm just a little tired."

"You seemed alright earlier."

"Well you know school and all. My teachers gave me a boat load of homework and stuff, so..."

"Gotcha."

"Well, you wanna get going or would you rather stay here?"

"Mm, I was gonna catch up with a few guys shooting baskets out in the back."

"Seriously?"

"I'm joking! But yeah, I'm pretty sure dad's pretty eager to see how handsome you are with that new look."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. So as you can see I deleted some chapters because I'm sort of starting to hate what I wrote these days and I want to make it better. I'm still gonna try to keep going with this story, the updates just might take longer.**

* * *

"Logan!" Elias called, "Can you come down here for a minute?"

Logan glanced over in the direction of his father's voice, removing his headphones and running a hand through his newly chopped hair as he walked down the stairs to see Elias sitting in the living room, saving the page in his book as the blond came to sit on the couch, "What's up, dad?"

Elias was silent for a moment, and then he sighed, starting off by saying, "Um, I just want to... Apologize if I make you uncomfortable in any way, but I just thought I'd talk with you about you and your identity."

"Okay," Logan felt rather anxious at hearing those words, but nodded anyway, "Uh, is this by any chance about... The next steps?"

"Pretty much."

"Like, surgery?"

"Yeah."

Elias saw a mix of annoyance in Logan's eyes, and he spoke before Logan had a chance to say anything, "I'm not asking you if you want it. That's completely up to you and I have no say in what you want to do. Whether if it be a man, a clown, anything. I just want you to be in a position where you feel comfortable. But in a way, as your dad I still want to support you with your decisions on this."

Logan's eyes lightened up a bit, but then shrunk back into uncertainty, "Um... Are you sure? I mean, I don't mean to upset you or anything, but... I don't know. I've kept this in for too long, and now that the cat's out of the bag, I don't want to rush you on your support with this. I mean I have a lot of things I want out of this, but I'm worried that the next day... What if I want to be your little girl again? There's that one part of me that still doesn't want to let go of that feminine side. I like wearing eyeliner. I like to occasionally wear dresses that make me feel all 'pretty' and 'girly' and-"

"Logan," Elias interrupted, "How you want to dress yourself is none of my concern. But I want you to know that those things don't make you a girl. They just make you... 'You'; 'Yourself'."

Logan slowed down for a moment, taking a breath and letting himself relax, "I want to be 'Logan' at the same time though, but that's something you already support me with and I can't thank you enough for that."

Elias smiled a bit, "You can tell me anything, kiddo. What's next on your list?"

"Mm... This is really hard for me to talk about, but... I've been thinking about testosterone, and I how I could maybe... Get something like that?"

Before Elias could say anything, he was once again cut off by another one of Logan's anxious rambles, "But, you know. It's a pretty big step in transitioning, and I just don't know how you or David would feel about it and I don't know if I want the injections or patch-"

"How do you feel about it? Is it something you want?"

"Well... Yeah. I want it but what would you think-"

"Logan," Elias pushed himself off his chair and crouched in front of Logan, "I just want you to be happy... That's all I want."

Logan wanted to say more about his father's comfort with this decision, but he only ended up sighing and wrapping his arms around Elias. The words he wanted to say were lost in the pit of his throat as only a hug could explain his emotions. He didn't expect this. He didn't expect his dad and brother to be so accepting of him coming out as trans. A feeling of worry kept overpowering his joy. He wanted to be happy, yet at the same time he just kept being nervous about how everyone really felt, especially Elias. Was this really how he was feeling, or was it all a mask to hide how disgusted he really was that his straight daughter is actually his gay son?

Logan only sighed once more, "I still don't know yet though." He took a moment to sit down on the couch, resting his chin on his palm, continuing, "It's not easy, and it's really frustrating, you know?"

"You don't have to decide right this second," The old man said, "If tomorrow you wake up feeling like a girl, nothing changes. If you still want to be a boy, _nothing changes_."

Slowly, the blond nodded, "I'll think about it."


End file.
